Mou Hitori no Boku The Other Me
by YamiKatie
Summary: Ryou suffers a life of constant abuse, thanks to Bakura. He has attempted suicide many times but never this seriously. And his yami has always stopped him. But Ryou knows that if he tries hard enough, he can take control long enough to end his own life...
1. Dreaming

(A/N: Grrrr. I can't believe ff.net has got rid of the double slash marks and asterisks that my fics are filled with. Thanks to them, half of my fics don't even make sense anymore, as the speech is all muddled up with the rest of the text. So of course, I have to go through ALL my fics and replace the slash marks with brackets. Stupid website…it'll probably fix that error five minutes after I've re-uploaded all my fics, irony being what it is.

Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, just so I can be assured that my hard work was not in vain.)

…………….

"Yugi! Dark Magic attack!" Bakura's eyes filled with shock and disbelief as the attack hit him. Ryou, towering over his friends-turned-game-pieces and feeling more than a little self-conscious, could feel his yami screaming, and felt his helpless rage. It's over, he thought, strangely numb. My yami is being sent to the graveyard. I'm free. The echoes of his yami's cries reverberated around his head. Ryou tensed automatically and waited for the blow, before realising. I don't need to live in fear anymore. I'm free. Free.

………………..

Ryou opened his eyes and was instantly filled with dismay. A dream! It was just a dream. He scrambled clumsily out of bed and stretched.

((Interesting dream,)) said a cold voice from the back of his head. ((Still thinking about what happened before, are we?))

Ryou ignored it and opened his small wardrobe. His slim, pale hand hovered hesitantly over a black shirt, before selecting his usual blue striped one.

((Oh, for Ra's sake,)) his yami yawned scornfully. Ryou could almost see his eyes rolling. ((You wore that yesterday!))

(So?)

((Just because you're a pathetic little idiot doesn't mean that you have to dress like one,)) his yami said, with false friendliness slipping into his silent voice.

Ryou shrugged on a light-blue jacket, feeling the cool metal of his Millennium Ring against his skin as he did so. No matter how warm he was, the Ring was always cold. It was as if…

((Are you ignoring me?)) Bakura demanded.

Ryou froze instantly. Long experience had taught him to expect sudden mood swings from his yami, and the best thing to do was to act very small and frightened. Which wasn't really a problem, since he nearly always felt VERY small and frightened. (No…)he mumbled.

((Good. I don't like being ignored,)) Bakura said, a hint of the ranting megalomaniac creeping into his speech. He gripped Ryou's mind. His voice turned menacing. ((Especially by insignificant little vessels like you. Because that's what you are. An insignificant little vessel, with no purpose except to do my bidding.)) He gave a twist of his mind grip that made his host gasp in pain. ((Make sure you remember that.))

………………

"Ryou! At last! I've been looking for you!" Ryou turned to see Yugi running happily towards him. "Are you free after school? If you are, do you want to come round and help baby-sit my cousin? None of the others could make it. Please say yes!"

Ryou found it hard to resist Yugi's friendliness. Bakura listened with sardonic amusement as his host carried out the familiar debate with himself: Going to Yugi's would mean bringing his yami nearer to Yugi, which would endanger both him and the Millennium Puzzle. But it would also mean that Ryou would enjoy himself, something that had rarely happened since he first received the Ring. He would have a chance to strengthen the bond between him and Yugi, and it would mean that he wouldn't spend the rest of the day brooding in his apartment, asking the familiar question-Why me? Anyway, his yami might decide such matters were beneath him and not interfere. And it had been so long since he had spent time with his friends…

"Sure," Ryou answered, trying to keep the doubt and worry from his voice.

"Great! See you later, Ryou!"

Bakura was slightly surprised at his host's decision, but he wasn't going to tell him that. His hikari was starting to get a bit too big for his unfashionable boots, though. It was time to remind him who was in charge.

((So, this is beneath me, is it?)) he whispered maliciously.

(I…)

((You what? You thought I'd just sit back and let you get on with your life? I thought you had learnt something, slave. It seems like I was wrong. Or perhaps you thought I would be banished by that arrogant little Pharaoh, like last time. Would you like to know how that felt, being sent to the Shadow Realm? What pain is really about?))

Ryou let out the tiniest possible squeak of fear. He knew he should be used to this by now. The taunting. The mind games. The pain.

((Yes? That was a 'yes,' wasn't it?))

(No…)

((No?)) his yami echoed mockingly. ((You mean you don't want to now what real pain feels like? Like _this_!)) With a sudden movement, all the more terrifying for its lack of effort, Bakura smashed through his host's defences, and seized control. Grabbing a small silver knife from their pocket, he brought it round in a single, swift, circular movement and stabbed it straight into their side, before pushing Ryou back into control. The whole manoeuvre had taken less than ten seconds.

Ryou looked down, in dismay that rapidly turned into horror as the blood pumped out of his side_. I need to stop the bleeding,_ he thought vaguely. _How should I do that?_ The world was turning black and, try as he might, Ryou couldn't summon the energy to stand up any longer. He crumpled slowly to the ground…


	2. Of Mice and Men

Ryou opened his eyes. It was difficult. They were so heavy. _What happened to me?_ he thought woozily_. Oh God! I missed school! _He put out a hand to steady himself and realised that it was covered in blood. He stood shakily upright and glanced at his watch. _I've got about an hour before school ends, _he thought. _I'll have to sneak into the school toilets and clean myself up._

………………

Peeling away his blood-encrusted shirt, Ryou inspected his side. It didn't look too good. Half-dried and clotted blood was stuck all around the long gash. _At least it hasn't turned green,_ he thought humourlessly. _It could be infected._ Ryou closed his eyes for a second, and pictured greeny-yellow pus oozing out. Not a pretty picture. He hastily opened his eyes again. He dabbed cautiously at it with some damp tissue paper and flinched when it stung. Quickly, he grabbed a fresh toilet roll and wrapped it around his abdomen. Round and round. He tucked the end in neatly. _It'll have to do, _he thought wearily. _If I do much more I'll be late to meet Yugi. Maybe I should start walking to his house now. The state I'm in, I'll probably reach it tomorrow morning._

……………..

Ding Dong! The bell rang out a jaunty tune through the Motou residence.

"Ryou! Why didn't you come to school? We were worried about you!"

__

Why didn't I come to school? Ryou thought sarcastically. _Well, let me see…I was stabbed in the side by my evil alter ego and blacked out, is that a good enough excuse?_

((Oh stop whining,)) said a familiar voice. ((Why can't you just accept your fate, instead of whinging and moaning about it? What do you think you are? Some kind of matyr?))

"Um…I had other things to do?"

((Well that was a pathetic excuse, even by your standards.))

(Shut up!)

((Well, well, well…))

He hadn't meant to say that, it had just popped out, but he couldn't take it back now…

"Ryou? Are you O.K? You seem kinda…spaced out."

Massive knives were driving themselves into his head. He couldn't think. The pain was blinding. Red spots were dancing in front of his eyes.

"Yeah," he heard himself mutter. "I'm fine. Let's just get on with it." Yugi seemed taken aback, but didn't say anything more about it. Silently, he led him through the hallway and into his lounge. Ryou took a few deep breaths and tried to block out the pain. Just as he thought he was going to scream with agony, the pain stopped, as suddenly as it had come.

"This is my cousin, Rebecca," said Yugi.

"Hi Rebecca."

"Say hello to uncle Ryou, Rebecca."

"Hello to uncle Ryou."

"She likes her little jokes," Yugi whispered, as Ryou smiled uncertainly. "Anyway. I'll go and get us something to eat. You try and find something to keep her occupied with. Tell her a story or something." Ryou nodded. "There might be something in that toy box over there," Yugi added, pointing vaguely.

Ryou crossed the room, and started rummaging in the said toy box. After a few minutes of wading through headless Barbies, books with bite marks down the spine, and a Barney toy with Eat Me scribbled on it, he found two hand puppets. One was a white mouse. The other was a black mouse. There was nothing particularly interesting about them, but something in Ryou was drawn to them. "What are these, Rebecca?"

"They stick together! Like this-" She snatched them out of his hands, one of which was bandaged from earlier, and stuck them together by the Velcro straps on the side, which Ryou hadn't noticed. "Now there's only one mouse!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "This mouse-" she indicated the black mouse-"This one's bad. And this one's good." She pointed to the white one.

"Why can't you just leave them apart?" Ryou asked. She looked at him with breezy scorn. "'Cos they're together. The black one wants to be with the white one. And the white one wants to be with the black one."

"Why?" Ryou knew it was just a silly little children's toy, but at that moment it seemed like a lot more than that.

She shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well, how do you know what the white mouse wants?"

Her face grew troubled. Then she shrugged again. "I dunno. Anyway, it's just a toy. How can anyone know what he wants? I don't think even he knows what he wants. He may moan about being a toy or whatever but what can he do?

"I see."

Ryou's voice was quiet and under control, but his head was spinning.

One mouse.

Two mice.

Black.

White.

Bad.

Good.

"Tell me a story!"

"W-what?" He was confused. Her high-pitched voice interrupted his thoughts.

"A story!"

"Um…I'm not much good at stories. Why don't we wait 'til Yugi comes back?"

"I want a story! Now!" Her voice grew insistent. Her face screwed up in anger. Ryou recognised the danger immediately. "What sort of story?" He played for time.

"About the black mouse and the white mouse."

Ryou hesitated. Then he sighed. "O.K, O.K. Once upon a time there were two mice. A black mouse and a white mouse. The black mouse was called-" She interrupted him.

"Booooring! Get to the exciting part!" Ryou sighed again.

"Fine. The black mouse said-" She interrupted him again.

"Still boring!"

Ryou took a few deep breaths, calming his rising temper.

((Why don't you let me out to take care of the tiresome brat?)) came a dangerous whisper from inside him.

(No! She's only six. She can't help it.)

((She'll need a lot of help after I'm finished with her.))

(Yami!) At least his yami had a sense of humour, even if it was slightly warped. That was good, right?

((What? And don't use that tone of voice with me, slave.))

__

So much for the sense of humour… "RIGHT." Ryou took a deep breath. "Theblackmouseandthewhitemousehatedeachotherbecausetheblackmousewastryingtotakeoverthewhitemousesmindbutthewhitemousewouldn'tletitsotheblackmousestartedtohurtthewhitemouseandthewhitemousewasreallysadandwishedtheblackmousewouldjustgoawayandleavehimalonebuthedidntsothewhitemousewasdoomedtoalifeofmiserytheend."

((How touching,)) his yami sneered.

Rebecca smiled up at him, her chubby little face all smiles. "I liked that story! Tell me another!"


	3. Mind Battle

Disclaimer:

Me: But I do own Yu-gi-oh! I do! I do!

Therapist: (soothingly) of course you do. Oh look, it's those nice men in white coats, come to take you away.

Me: Yay!

Thug: Ma'am, we regret the straitjackets are one-size only.

Therapist: Oh that won't be a problem.

Sorry I haven't included disclaimers on the previous two chapters, I totally forgot. Thank you everyonefor the reviews! I can't be arsed to mention all your names, but I know exactly who you all are (heh heh…I know where you live…) and I really appreciate it!

Chapter Three: Mind Battle.

Ryou was racking his brains to try and think of a good excuse, when Yugi came in. "Um, Rebecca, your dad's back," he said awkwardly. "If you want to…"

"Daddy!" Rebecca ran happily out of the room. Ryou and Yugi were left standing at opposite sides of the room, avoiding each other's gaze. Finally, Yugi spoke, sitting down and staring at his feet.

"Look Ryou, I…We were wondering, is anything wrong? I mean, you seen to have been avoiding us lately, and you did miss school today and, well…" His voice trailed off into silence.

Ryou opened his mouth to say the usual "I'm fine," but no sound came out. Suddenly, he was filled with an overwhelming urge to confide in Yugi, to tell him everything: that his yami was back, controlling him, that he was more determined than ever to steal Yugi's puzzle…

……..

Feeling Ryou's strong emotions, Bakura automatically rose up to take control, to make Ryou's mouth from the words "I'm fine," but to his surprise, his host tried to fight him.

Feeling his yami's presence, Ryou unconsciously closed his eyes. (This time you won't win. This time, you won't control me.) His yami, enraged beyond words, dealt his vessel a mind blow that had Ryou's soul double up in pain, halfway between his soul room and his body. Gritting his teeth, Ryou used his still-strong will to push his yami away. The two souls in Ryou's body fought like wolves over meat, knowing only one of them would win control.

((You can't win, mortal,)) the spirit of the ring hissed venomously. ((So give up and stop trying,)) he taunted. His mind-voice, the first sound either had uttered so far in their silent battle, surprised his hikari into letting his guard down, if only for a split second even as he replied. (Never…)

Seizing his chance, Bakura slammed himself against his host's hastily erected barriers with all his might, willing them to give way. For a split second, as they both wrestled stubbornly for control, it seemed he would be repelled, then he felt his host's resistance collapse.

Ryou was thrown into his soul room; the door slamming shut behind him.

…………….

Bakura triumphantly seized control, and opened Ryou's eyes, making them appear slightly confused. When he spoke, it was in Ryou's normal voice. "Huh? Oh sorry, Yugi. I think I just zoned out for a second. What were you saying?"

Yugi regarded his friend with bemused resignation. "Oh, forget it. You obviously don't want to tell me anything." He sighed. "Look, if you do ever feel like letting it all out - I'm here, OK?"

Bakura expertly pulled Ryou's face into a small smile. He made his voice soft and quiet. "Thanks Yugi." He got up and walked towards the door. Yugi watched him go, doubt tugging at the edges of his mind.

"I should have said more," he frowned. "But what else was there to say?" He stood still for a moment, lost in thought. Then he shrugged, and went upstairs.

………….

The former Tomb Robber walked slowly down the road, a nasty smile playing about his lips. It was so tiresome, having to talk to these foolish mortals. At least it kept Yugi from getting suspicious though, AND it meant that Ra-damned Pharaoh didn't get involved, which was always a plus.

From his soul room, Ryou stirred and, as he remembered what had happened in the last few minutes, groaned. (What did you do?) he cried in anguish. (What did you say?)

Bakura didn't lower himself to reply. The forlorn cries of his hikari filled his entire twisted soul with pleasure.

……………

(A/N: This is not the end, in case you were wondering. Read on…)


	4. The First Sign Of Madness Is Talking To ...

Chapter Four: The First Sign of Madness is Talking To Yourself.

Disclaimer: Okay, I admit it! I don't own Yu-gi-oh! I own nothing! NOTHING!

Ryou awoke to find himself in his bed, and felt a wave of despair wash over him. (W-what did you say? I was-)

((Going to tell Yugi everything?)) his yami finished. ((And you really thought that I would let you do something like that?)) His scornful laughter rang insanely around Ryou's head. ((How many times do I have to tell you? You are nothing but a vessel, a tool in my plans to steal all of the Millennium Items and rule the world. And there's nothing you can do to stop me!))

Ryou didn't care about the meglomanic rants, having heard them too many times before. But it was being called a vessel that hurt most, the inevitable truth sinking slowly through his mind like a blunt knife. _He calls me a vessel, and that's what I am. He can do anything with my body, and I'm powerless to stop him. _Once unravelled, his thoughts could only get worse. _What's the point in staying here? I'm just letting him get closer to Yugi and the others. What meaning does my life have? All I am is a puppet. My yami pulls the strings. _Ryou had never seriously considered suicide before. It had always seemed selfish to him, to take 'the easy way out.'

__

But if I die, he'll no longer have a host body to do his bidding for him. What would happen then? Perhaps he'll be trapped in the Shadow Realm like before. Ah, but he came back, didn't he? _But then he had a host body to come back to._

Ryou knew he should feel disgusted, discussing suicide with himself. After all, it was the coward's way out, wasn't it? Wasn't it?

__

So what if it was? All his life he had put other people first, making sacrifices for them. And what had other people done for him? Nothing.

He thought back to when Bakura had duelled Yami, and lost. _I was willing to sacrifice myself then to rid the world of my yami, _he thought, not without some bitterness. It had seemed like there was no other way.

__

Yugi found a way, though. But I can't depend on others to help me out all the time.

__

So it's decided then…

Now that he had officially made up his mind, second thoughts tugged at him like bust friends in the street, all wanting him to go with them. Guilt was a major issue in Ryou's mind, as always. And there were so many…

__

Yugi…He tries so hard. He thinks he freed me from my yami forever. I can't even tell him how wrong he is…

At this point, Ryou's fist clenched so hard, his knuckles turned a milky white.

__

My father…Another pang of guilt. _We never spend any time together. He thought he was doing a nice thing for me, buying me the Ring as a present. But all it's brought me is pain…I'm a traitor. _No. I couldn't have realised what the Ring was capable of. I didn't even realise what it was until my yami came. _I could have stopped him. Somehow. I let him do whatever he wanted. He's right. I am weak. I could have pushed him back if I really wanted to. I just accepted his dominance and presence. I should have fought him harder._

The more he thought this, the more Ryou became convinced that it was true. He was a failure. _All people remember is how you went out. _Well, you couldn't get much better than self-inflicted death, right?

Feeling as though he was in a dream, Ryou crossed the room and took out a long silver stiletto knife from the drawer. There were dark patches on it, evidence of the last time his dark half had abused him. _Well, he's wounded me for the last time. _Dimly, Ryou wondered why his Bakura hadn't interfered before now. _Never mind that._ If he hadn't noticed yet, Ryou certainly wasn't going to tell him.

His hand felt slightly clammy, but when he held up the knife it wasn't shaking. He turned the knife carefully over in his palm, tilting it so that it caught the light. It felt strong and powerful in his hand. Ryou made a few practise swipes in the air with it, and was surprised at how light it felt. He moved it back so it was aimed at his chest. For the first time in five minutes, he hesitated. The throat or the heart? Which would be quicker? He wasn't his yami, who, after all, had done more than enough killing for the both of them. His darker half was essentially cold hearted, especially about little things like murder.

And speaking of yamis…


	5. The Second Sign Of Madness Is Answering ...

Chapter Five: The Second Sign of Madness is Answering Yourself.

Disclaimer (of sorts): Actually, I do own the key to Ryou Bakura's heart. Would anyone like to buy it? Five dollars going once… five dollars going twice…SOLD!

…………

Bakura had been sleeping deeply somewhere in the back of Ryou's head, blissfully unaware of his hikari's plans. Deep in the land of dreams, he was getting ready to drive a knife deep into the Pharaoh's heart. Bakura smiled in anticipation. Suddenly, the positions were reversed, and his own knife, his favourite silver stiletto knife, was about to enter his chest…

Waking up, he was flung into a real, living nightmare. He saw, as if in slow motion, his hikari holding HIS knife, poised to make the final blow…

……………

Bakura slammed into action. Although he personally didn't give a damn about what happened to Ryou, there was that small matter of what would happen to him if Ryou died. Bakura didn't know what would happen, and he certainly didn't want to find out.

Ryou could feel his yami's anger flooding through their link, and this made him feel vaguely happy. _You know you're doing the right thing when the bad guys get angry._

By using his considerable mental strength, Bakura managed to halt the knife's path, but he couldn't push it back. Once again the two souls battled. (This phrase is sooooo overused, but it really was a battle of life and death). As the two came into conflict, the hand holding the knife began to shudder from all the contradicting messages it was receiving from Ryou's head. _Go into the chest! _No, throw it away! Stop! _Destroy me. Do it now!_

In the end, the poor hand did the only thing it could, and dropped the knife. It clattered to the ground. There was an undignified scramble as both reached for it. Bakura succeeded in kicking it away with their foot, but this had unexpected consequences. Furious at being denied even the freedom to die, Ryou let loose an animal snarl that took both his yami and himself by surprise, and leapt forward, seizing the knife in one bruised and bloody hand. His yami, shocked, was knocked from control. Ryou had brought the knife forward to within a millimetre of his chest when he found he could no longer move his right arm. It looked like a stalemate. Ryou drew on reserves of mental energy he never knew he had in order to keep the knife there, and Bakura was angrily trying to drop the knife, but found he couldn't. It was the first time in three thousand years that he wasn't in control of his own weapon, and he was almost worried. Almost.

…………

Bakura wouldn't have survived for three thousand years if he had been the type of person who panicked easily. Being an experienced Tomb Robber, he always left himself an alternative. In this case, it was his host's left arm, which had hung limp and forgotten during most of the battle, apart from Ryou had brought it up to try and throttle himself.

Bakura used their left hand to wrench the knife from Ryou's grip, and flung it across the room. They both watched, mouth open, as it flew silently through the air. It landed point first in the wooden doorframe, where it hung, quivering slightly. The door swung ominously open, to reveal…


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter Six: An unexpected visitor.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Yu-gi-oh. Bought it off a weird Japanese bloke for ten dollars. Why, who's asking?

…………….

"Yugi?"

The small boy flinched as the knife missed him by millimetres. "What the-Ryou, what the HELL are you doing?" Yugi's voice was full of disbelief. Taken by surprise, Ryou was shoved hastily into his soul room, as Bakura quickly took control. Ryou's soul room turned crimson, reflecting both his and his yami's anger. The Ring flickered for a second under his shirt, and then faded as his yami attempted to control his rising emotions.

"Oh that?" he questioned with false cheerfulness. "I was just…practising."

Yugi peered at him suspiciously. "Since when did you have a knife?"

Bakura shrugged carelessly. "A boy, he-he attacked me yesterday. I ran. When I returned later, I saw he had left this behind. So I kept it. I figured it might come in useful."

Yugi stared flatly at him. "I see." Those two words betrayed his uncertainty, and this was emphasised further as the Puzzle glowed, and Yami manifested.

__

((Pharaoh!)) Bakura hissed. This was followed by curses in Japanese, Arabic and English, his every syllable shaking with hatred. To make matters worse, for himself, he could feel his hikari recovering. Ryou angrily rattled the bars of his soul room as loudly as he could. The loud noise echoed through their head.

Bakura gave the smallest sigh possible and placed a hand to their head. "Is there anything wrong, Ryou?" Yami inquired. His gaze dropped to their right hand, which was still heavily bandaged from yesterday, and to their legs, which were mottled with bruises.

Bakura blinked. He hastily arranged Ryou's features into a 'who, me? I'm just an innocent little hikari' look. The Pharaoh visibly softened, as Bakura knew he would.

"Awww…you like just like my aibou when you do that," he murmured. Quickly remembering whom he was talking to, he straightened. "Anyway…are you sure you're alright?"

Bakura smiled back. "I'm fine….just a slight headache." _No thanks to you, baka Pharaoh._

"I'd better leave then." Yami turned to go. As he did, the Puzzle glowed again, and he seemed to become smaller. Bakura knew that the Pharaoh just held himself differently, and that he and the Shrimp were really the same size, but many people were fooled into thinking Yami was taller.

Just before he stepped through the doorway, Yugi turned and gave him a small smile. "See you, Ryou."

………….

Bakura turned and started massaging his temples. Although it was a lot less trouble than fighting for control, his hikari's shouting and screaming had definitely got on his nerves. He would have to teach him a lesson. Although maybe it would wait till late, when he was less tired. And the waiting, the fear, should knock some sense into his vessel and remind him whom he was dealing with.

Bakura retreated into his soul room, and locked the door shut behind him.

Ryou stood still, making sure his dark half was asleep. Then he walked over to the doorway and pulled out the knife. It took some effort, as it was driven deep into the wood, but he managed it. He held it loosely in his hand.

An hour or so ago, he had been in this position. And this time there would be no interruptions…


	7. ffnet has got rid off all the slash mark...

Chapter Seven: Hope.

Disclaimer: Actually, I have no interest whatsoever in owning Yu-gi-oh. I just want Ryou Bakura. NOW. Give him to me or you will suffer! (Failing that, Yami Bakura or Malik Ishtar will do very nicely instead). Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha cough splutter

…………..

Ryou frowned and looked at the knife. Something had changed…

Did he really want to die? _Of course I do. What kind of stupid question is that?_ But at least while you're alive you have hope. If you're dead, then that's it. Finished. Forever. _Freedom or death!_ Do I really believe that? Do I?

He shook his head in frustration. Questions. Always questions.

…………..

Something caught his eye. Angrily, he turned and saw something lying by the doorway. He stooped down and picked it up. As he did so, a note fell out and fluttered unnoticed to the floor. It said:

__

Ryou,

I found this after you left my house. Rebecca said she really liked the story you told her. I thought you might like this.

Yugi.

Ryou didn't notice the letter. His attention was caught by the bundle in his hand. White felt. Soft. Relaxing his grip slightly revealed the white mouse puppet from Yugi's house.

__

A puppet.

Overshadowed and controlled by the darker half.

Do I still have hope?

Will I lie down and die?

The corner of his mouth curved upwards slightly in a bitter smile. _Maybe someday I'll be free. I hope so. But until then, I'll fight him._

……………..

(A/N: Argh. I _abhor_ sentimental endings, so I have no idea how this happened. Oh well. REVIEW and give me a reason to be happy in life!!!!!!!!


End file.
